Time of Our Lives
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: About seven years after Phil came to 2004. Phil asks Keely the question and things start of from there. The story will go so far into their lives so read and review! Pheely x 100000! [COMPLETE]
1. The Surprise

Phil woke up on the morning of February 14, 2011 and knew that today was the biggest day of his life. He picked out just the right clothes and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair longer than he usually did to make sure everything was perfect. He made sure that all his family and Keely's family would be at the restaurant in two hours. He then walked slowly over to Keely's apartment, which was in the same complex, thinking of how she would react to everything that would happen in just an hour.

Meanwhile, Keely was getting ready for her day with Phil. This is usually how she spent her days, hanging out with Phil at various places. Just yesterday they went to a party in a hotel, where many things happened… She loved Phil, and he loved her. They had been best friends for many years, and about two years ago they had told each other how they really felt. Love.

She put her hair up with fancy clips and sprayed basically the whole bottle of hairspray on her straight blonde hair. She had a good feeling that today was a very special day, and she couldn't figure out why. But there was no time for thinking, since she heard a familiar knock on her door. She opened it, and Phil stood there with a smile on his face. They kissed each other quickly and Phil put his hand out for Keely to take. They walked to the state park close by, never letting go of the other's hand.

"So, what are we doing today?" Keely asked.

"Oh, I have a big surprise for you, Keels. I promise you'll get it in the park."

Phil had the smile on his face that he had when Keely told him she loved him. She had a slight feeling what the surprise was, but she wasn't going to ruin it for herself. They walked for a while and by that time Phil was ready to give her the surprise. They reached the other end of the park where the restaurant was and Phil was so pleased with the location. There were white flowers everywhere, with little waterfalls and a gentle breeze. His heart was racing so fast he thought he might hyperventilate. Keely noticed something was wrong so she put her arms around his body and he felt so much better. He sat down on the bench and Keely sat next to him.

"Keely, you are the most special, beautiful, wonderful person I have ever known." Phil began to say. Keely knew what was coming. Her heart started beating faster, and she felt her face getting red.

" I want to be with you forever, and so, Keely Teslow, will you marry me?" Phil bent down on one knee and took out a small red velvet box and opened it. Keely was full of mixed emotions. Happiness, excitement, flustered and every word in her vocabulary were gone, leaving her to say only one word.

"YES! Oh my gosh Phil! Yes! I will marry you!"

Phil brought Keely into a passionate kiss, which lasted for what felt like hours. Once they broke apart, Phil slid the ring gently on Keely's finger and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

"Where are we going Phil?"

"I thought we could celebrate with some lunch! Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah! Definitely!"

As they walked through the double French doors, they were brought through the whole restaurant into a private room in the back. Keely suddenly heard a loud "CONGRADULATIONS!" and was so surprised she screamed.

"Oh my gosh Phil!" She ran over to him, and he lifted her and spun her around. She was so happy. She loved Phil so much. She remembered when she used to dream about this day. All the memories with her and Phil were flooding her head.

The day when her and Phil were using the giggle and Keely noticed the wedding ring, the day at the mayor's ball when they danced together, the girls' choice dance, the Halloween dance when they shared a costume, and even when the first time I kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of that night they had a great time at the party. About one in the morning, the only people left were Phil and Keely. They were enjoying the whole room to themselves and were slow dancing together. The finally decided to go home after a long, exciting day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! I hope you like the first chapter, sorry if it was kinda boring….I promise it will get better! I plan on going FAR into the future with them….so stay tuned!


	2. Planning

Phil opened his eyes the next morning and saw Keely snuggled up in his arms, smiling. Just seeing her face made Phil get chills but at the same time he felt warm inside. He carefully and slowly sat up and got out of bed. Keely immediately sat up the second Phil's feet touched the floor.

"Phil?" She said groggily.

"Sorry Keel…time to get up!" He gave her a kiss and went to get his clothes. Keely put on her clothes that she had worn yesterday, since she slept over Phil's apartment.

"So Phil…" Keely said with a sly smile pasted on her face. "When do you wanna start planning for our wedding! It has to be perfect! I want white flowers and it should be outside in a garden and…OOH how about—" she was cut off by Phil who put his finger to her lips and smiled.

"We'll start today and everything will be just perfect." He leaned in and kissed her. He dropped the clothes in his hand and pulled Keely down on the bed. He was so happy he didn't want to stop.

"Phil….we….have….to….stop…have….to…get…dressed…" Keely laughed in between breaths. Phil let go of her and they both laughed. Keely was dressed and waiting for Phil so Phil went into the bathroom and was out, fully dressed in three minutes. They both sat down at the kitchen table and began to discuss their big day.

"Like I said earlier, I want it in a garden with white flowers. Ooh—and Pink ones too! If that's okay with you Philly-Willy…" Keely batted her eyes. Phil sighed and smiled.

"First of all, I thought we said you wouldn't call me that again, and second of all, we'll get whatever kind of flowers you'd like." Phil quickly kissed her forehead and went back to writing everything down.

"What color theme do you want Keels? Pink to match the flowers?"

"Well, for the bridesmaids' dresses I want it to be strawberry pink, but for me, I want a traditional white dress." Her eyes were shining brightly with excitement.

Phil wrote everything down and when he was done, the whole page was filled up with ideas. They went on for about another hour and had come to a few conclusions.

-The bridesmaids' gowns would be strawberry pink and strapless.

-The bridesmaids would be Tia, Via, Pim, and her cousin Hannah.

The men's attire would be traditional black tuxedos with a pale version of strawberry pink vests.

The flower girl would be Hannah's daughter, Zoey. Her dress would be strawberry pink with short sleeves and she would get a tiara for her hair.

The ring boy would be Owen's son(yes, he actually got married AND had kids :-P) and he would wear the same attire that the men were wearing and he would carry a white velvet pillow trimmed with pink.

Phil and Keely would be married under a white gazebo.

It would be on the beach, not in a garden.

They spent hours compromising and agreeing on the perfect setting and finally decided on Santa Barbara, which was exactly what they wanted. All they had to do was buy everything, plan the reception, and move into Phil's apartment. All within next July. July 4th, to be exact.


	3. One Year Anniversary

Ok, sorry about the delay everyone! I also forgot to include that Owen would be the best man…. sorry again! I should be adding another chappie tomorrow too!

----------------------------------------

The next few months Phil and Keely were busily planning and having a great time. When February rolled around, Phil wanted to do something big for Keely. It was their one-year engagement anniversary in 14 days, he felt like it was a big deal. And it was. Phil wanted something original, beautiful and just right for Keely. She already had every pair of shoes and jewelry. Phil had to think outside of the box.

He thought and thought for hours in his apartment. Keely was working overtime at her job so she could save up money for a present for Phil. Keely worked at her favorite place when she was a teenager- Abercrombie & Fitch. Now, that was her second favorite place. The first on her list was wherever Phil was. She was planning on getting Phil the full Star Wars collection, since he had never seen it, and two tickets to an Angels baseball game on April 21(Keely knew it was late, but the season didn't start in February).

Phil had finally come up with something decent enough for Keely. He bought two airplane tickets to New York City and booked a suite in the Hotel Plaza Athenee, which was a five star hotel. He figured Keely would love the city since there was so much shopping and according to the song, it was the city that never slept. He printed out all of the plans when the front door opened. He jumped out of his seat and shoved the papers in the silverware drawer. Keely walked into the kitchen holding an envelope.

"Hey honey" Keely quickly kissed Phil and sat down. "Guess what I got!" She didn't even let Phil answer. "My paycheck!" Her smile spread from on cheek to the other.

Phil decided that he would take her out to eat tonight, for no particular reason. They went to the diner, and were seated right away in a booth. When the waiter came, Keely's jaw dropped.

--------------------------------------

Ooooh a cliffy :D hehe….If I get enough reviews I'll post Chapter 4 up tomorrow!


	4. Magical Diners and First Plane Rides

Sorry I didn't update on Sunday…. well…it's only two days late. Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

Standing right in front of Keely, ready to take her order, was Tia.

"Hi, I'm Tia, and I'm going to be your-" Tia looked at Keely and her jaw dropped too.

"Keely Teslow, is that you?" Tia squealed, assuming it was.

"TIA! Oh my gosh HI!" Keely went into ramble-mode and went on and on. Tia sat down and they talked and hugged and bounced up and down in the booth. The people behind them looked like they were getting annoyed. Once Tia took their orders and brought it to the kitchen, Keely looked at Phil.

"Phil, I invited Tia to our wedding. She can't believe how long it took for us to finally start dating. She's also engaged!"

"That's great! Who's she engaged to?"

"Seth. She said she bumped into him at this diner, she went over to take his order, and what do you know? They fall in love. Know she has convinced herself that this diner is magical, after what happened today, too." Keely smiled.

When the day came for Phil's surprise trip to New York City, he had packed his bags and told Keely to pack a couple of outfits and anything else she would need. He decided that if she needed anything she forgot to pack, she could buy it in the city. He didn't want to get too detailed about "girl" stuff; he most definitely didn't know a thing about that. He put his suitcase in the trunk of his car and walked over to Keely's apartment. A couple of seconds after knocking, Keely answered, wearing a light blue cami with faded denim jeans, with her hair down in loose curls.

"So Phil…What's your 'big surprise?" Keely said with a look of mischief on her face. She got her suitcase and purse and locked the door. They both got in the car and within ten minuets were at the Pickford Airport. Keely's eyes shone with excitement, but her face looked like fear. They parked the car, went inside and sat in the waiting area before they started boarding. Keely was looking down picking at a string on her shirt.

"Keel, what's wrong? Do you feel okay?" Phil was worried. She had never looked so pale.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. It's just that…well…I've never been on a plane before."

"Oh, you'll be fine! I've been on one of these once before to visit Pim at college, and it wasn't so bad!" Phil tried comforting her. It seemed to have worked a little. They started boarding and they walked hand-in-hand onto the airplane.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I decided not to make the waitress an enemy….I'm not too good with making conflicts and stuff D Review!


	5. Fast Forward

Here's another update! I'll try and make this one longer than I usually do!

------------------------------------------------

They plane ride was six hours long and for most of that time Keely was gripping Phil's arm with extreme force. About five hours into the trip, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and her grip loosened. She fell asleep for so long that she missed all the announcements of where they were landing, which Phil was thankful for. He wanted this trip to be a100 surprise. When the plane landed, the 'bump' woke Keely up and she looked tired. She glanced at Phil who was reading a magazine, and he looked up. She giggled for acting so worried and they both exited the plane into the airport. They followed complicated signs to the baggage claim where they waited five minutes for their suitcases.

"Phil? Sorry about before…it's just that my father passed away in a plane accident when I was little…" Keely slowly said. Phil realized why she looked sick before the flight. He knew he should have just gotten her a gift card to the mall. He laughed at that thought.

"I'm sorry Keel, I had no idea!" The two walked to the rental car booth and rented a car, and walked outside to their car.

"Hey, Phil…. WHERE ARE WE?" Keely asked, giggling.

"Oh, just a place that I like to call, NEW YORK CITY!"

Keely's eyes got so huge and she brought Phil into a passionate kiss.

They spent the first two days in New York shopping at every possible store Keely laid her eyes on. Keely had bought so many things that they had to ship it back home separately. The next couple of days they both went sightseeing at the most famous places in New York: The Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, Rockefeller Center, a few museums, Broadway, and Central Park. When it was time to return home, Keely was not afraid of the plane at all.

A few weeks had passed, and four huge boxes were delivered from New York. When the week of April 21st came, Keely surprised Phil with the two baseball tickets. They drove to Anaheim and sat in their seats.

"Keel! This place is amazing! How'd you get these seats so low down?"

"I've got connections" Keely eyed Phil with a fake mysterious look. She couldn't hold a straight face so she started laughing when the game started. During the course of 9-innings, Keely and Phil caught a foul ball, and the Angels had won, 12-0. Keely had picked a great game.

Before anyone knew it, July had come. Everything was all planned out, and everything was just how Phil and Keely wanted it. Keely had her bridesmaid's party, at a spa. She and all the bridesmaids went for a day to the best spa in Pickford, and gotten manicures, pedicures, massages, and were served anything they wanted. Phil had invited over a few of his friends and went to the movies and then played a game of baseball, since Phil had loved the baseball game so much. Then Phil and Keely spent the night at home, together, and took that fact that they were alone for granted.

On July 3rd, they had the rehearsal wedding and dinner. Keely didn't wear her wedding gown, but she wore fancy white apparel to give everyone the "effect" of the actual wedding. Phil wore black pants and a white shirt with a vest over it. As Keely walked up the aisle, Phil got chills just thinking about tomorrow. He couldn't wait to finally be married to the love of his life; Keely was his first and only love. The priest said the mandatory words to join them together and he said they were married. Of course, it wasn't real until tomorrow, but just for fun, Phil kissed Keely for a few seconds and wrapped his arm around her.

Then it was time for a rehearsal dinner. All of Keely's bridesmaids the best man and Phil's friends went to Applebee's and had dinner and dessert.

"Wow! This looks like its going to be a GREAT wedding, Keel!" Via said as they were all getting into their cars. Keely was so happy that she couldn't contain her happiness. She jumped up and down and laughed. She got in the car and grabbed Phil into an intense kiss. They both were thinking the same thing: "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok….sorry I rushed a few things…I really needed to get this story moving. Also, sorry if you are confused, it was confusing since I was moving very fast. Well, the next Chapter, Wedding Chaos, should be up before Saturday.


	6. Wedding Chaos

Thank you all so much for the GREAT reviews! As promised, here's Wedding Chaos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely had a hard time falling asleep that night. She twisted and turned and eventually fell asleep at 3:30. She dreamed about the wedding and it looked beautiful. Shades of pink surrounded the alter, which was a beautiful gazebo with pink and white flowers wrapped around it. A beautiful woman appeared in the back, wearing a long, elegant white wedding dress, her hair done up with little white flowers. She looked exquisite as she slowly proceeded up the aisle. The water of the ocean added to the music of the harpist and organist. Everything went smoothly until Keely woke up and heard her phone ringing. She groggily pulled herself up and saw that it was 6:00 already. She picked up her phone and decided she'd get up anyway.

"Hello?" she said with a tired expression on her face.

" Keel? I've got some bad news…." It was Phil. He sounded tired.

"What's the problem?" Keely was starting to worry.

"It's Pim. She broke her leg when she was coming home from a party late last night, and she fell down a full flight of steps. I was in the hospital with her." Phil explained. "She said she'll be at the wedding, but can't be one of your bridesmaids, since she can't stand. She said we could start without her, since the wedding starts at noon."

Now Keely had to rearrange a few things, but was happy that Pim was ok. She had a hair appointment at 9:00 and a nail appointment at 10:30. She planned to get her dress and shoes on after her nails were done, and then head over to Santa Barbara and wait until the wedding started.

Phil was very tired. He was up all night making sure Pim was okay. He had brought her dress over to the hospital so she could look nice at the wedding. He brought his tux over to the hospital and got ready there. When he came out of the bathroom, Barb was so proud.

"Honey, you look perfect. Keely's going to ADORE you in that tux!"

"She loves him in anything…" Pim said sarcastically. "Or with nothing on." She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that Pim." Barb told her. In an hour Phil left the hospital and headed over to Santa Barbara. Pim would be leaving in about an hour with Barb and Lloyd. As Phil was driving, he thought about everything. He though about what a beautiful day it was, how he was the luckiest man on earth to be marrying such a beautiful person, and how the rest of his life would be. He must have been in deep thought because he suddenly heard a 'pop' and knew it couldn't be good. He pulled over and saw a flat tire. All of the good thoughts had to be put on hold because unless Phil was walking to Santa Barbara, he wasn't going anywhere. He ripped out his cell phone only to realize his battery wasn't charged. He only had one choice and that was to walk.

Keely was waiting at Santa Barbara as all the bridesmaids, best man, ring boy and the flower girl arrived. She had realized everyone was here except the most important person. Phil. The guests started to be seated and Keely was tempted to start biting her perfectly polished nails. She peeked around the pedestals standing in the white sandy beach and saw Pim seated in the back, her leg in a pale pink cast.

"Pim! Psssst! PIM!" Keely tried not to cause attention. Pim snapped her head over to Keely. "Where's Phil?" Keely said through her teeth.

"How am I supposed to know? He left the hospital before I did, he should be here!"

Now Keely was full blown worried. He could have gotten into a car accident. Or maybe he bailed on her. Thought raced through her mind as she walked back to the inside portion of Santa Barbara. She sat in a chair and thought as two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh my gosh, Phil! You had me SO worried!"

"It's not Phil…" Said the voice. Keely pushed the hands off her face. Phil was sitting there with a dopey smile on his face. "Gotcha!" Phil explained what happened and Keely was just relieved he was okay and was there. The priest came towards them and said it was time to begin. Phil followed him and Keely sat there alone, nervous and excited. She wanted to marry Phil so much. She decided to stand by the first pedestals until it was her turn to walk down the aisle. She saw Phil, waiting patiently at the gazebo, and she saw the procession of pink and black walking to the beat of the music. There was a trail of pretty pink and white flowers on the ground, and someone came and gave her the O.K. to go.

Keely took a deep breath and started to walk. The music changed to the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" tune and everyone stood (Except for Pim, of course). Keely smiled and looked at all the people who came and felt like the luckiest woman on the planet. She reached the gazebo gracefully and smiled at Phil, who smiled back. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The priest began talking. Phil answered all of the questions and said "I Do", and then Keely did the same. Right at this moment, time had slowed down for both Phil and Keely, and it felt like they were the only ones there. Keely felt a tingly feeling as the Priest said the magical words: "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Phil wrapped his arms around Keely's back and brought her into a romantic, but appropriate kiss. When they broke apart, the locked their hands together and began walking down the aisle to the limousine. The procession of black and pink followed to their own limousine, and then the rest of the family followed to their cars. When Phil and Keely got in and shut the door, Phil kissed Keely gently on her lips and smiled.

"This is the beginning of our lives together, Keel!"

---------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the big day! Review and I might update tomorrow!


	7. Perfect Party

Sorry for the long wait…. I just so caught up with school and Halloween…well, heres the next chappie! I want to warn you, I have spoilers from Back to The future in here, so if you haven't seen it yet, or don't want to know what happens yet,(it only aired in Australia or if you downloaded it) don't read!

----------------------------------------------

The limos and line of cars pulled into Broadmoor, the place where the reception would be held. Phil took Keely's hand, which was once so hard to do, now was easy and extremely pleasant. They went inside and talked to the lady at the front desk. She brought everyone to their room and Keely's jaw dropped. The room was large, and all color coordinated. Light pinks, dark pinks, white and a little bit of sparkly silver. Balloons, flowers, a nicely-sized dance floor with a disco ball spinning over it, a bar and buffet, and windows with an absolutely superb view looking out on the ocean and the white sands of the beach.

"Phil…this place is beautiful!" Keely said in amazement. She walked around and wound up at the dance floor. "Phil, come dance with me, before everyone comes in."

They slow danced, Phil holding on to Keely's waist. Memories flooded Phil's head of when they were teenagers. The time when they saw the ring on Keely's finger, the time she kissed him on him the cheek, and his favorite memory, is of when they kissed for the very first time. It was when the school voted them both cutest couple, when they weren't a couple yet. That's when it all really began to hit Phil. They were meant to be. His thoughts were interrupted when many loud voices were getting louder as they were coming into the room. Keely slowly backed away and smiled at Phil. The walked over to the door to greet their guests.

"Oh my gosh, Phil! You picked a great place!"

"Oh WOW!"

"How gorgeous!"

The comments were spewing out of everyone's mouths, and Phil and Keely were delighted that everyone loved the place. People spread out across the room, dancing, sitting and talking, and when the food came out, people started to eat. A camera was passed around for people to leave video messages and congratulations on. The young children had formed a group and were dancing together. Keely thought how cute that was. Each girl had a boy "dance partner" and were do-see-doe-ing together.

The reception was just like Keely had wanted it to go. Everyone ha a great time, the food was delicious, the music was just right and the location was the best. Everyone left them a video message and gave them all wedding gifts. There was a huge pile of gifts sitting in the corner in a perfect pyramid. They would be shipped to Phil's apartment where Keely was now living. Everyone said their goodbyes and Phil and Keely were the only ones left. They collected their personal belongings and headed for the limo. They had packed suitcases before leaving for the wedding and were all ready to head off to their honeymoon. They had a hard time deciding where to go, but in the end they decided on Turtle Island in Fiji. The limo drove the newlyweds to the airport where they boarded a plane and took off for a romantic week together. Their first romantic week with just the two of them. They couldn't have been happier!

------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry if that was cheesy, I really wanted to update for everyone! The next chapter will obviously be their honeymoon! Review!


	8. Picture Pefect Honeymoon

Thanks for reviewing! Here's the chappie when the go on their honeymoon! I hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride was a smooth, comfortable 16-hour flight and when they landed in the capital, they groggily got off and picked up their luggage. They looked at a clock and they groaned even more when they found out it was noontime there. All Keely wanted to do was sleep. Phil had both their suitcases and was practically limping through the airport. They had to board a ferry to get to Turtle Island.

"Keel…. hey Keels…." Phil tried to wake up Keely, who was leaning on him sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Phil.

"Keely, look! Dolphins!" Phil seemed to be more excited than a little kid would be.

"Awwww, they're adorable!"

They reached the island and found their resort. There was a good amount of hotels on one side of the island, but theirs was on the opposite side. It was very cozy and private looking. It was big and beautiful. They walked in from the hot, tropical air of Fiji and felt relieved when the hotel was filled with cool air. They checked in, but had a hard time doing so.

"Eh, velcome to Tuttle Coove. Name peese?" The man at the front desk said with his best American voice, which wasn't very understandable.

"Phil and Keely Diffy." Keely got a great feeling hearing her new last name. She held Phil's hand and she knew he had the same feeling. The man gave them two hotel room keys ad they headed over to the elevator.

"Phil, look! Our room number is 704! That's our wedding date!" Keely noticed and sighed in a romantic way. When they opened the door to their room, Phil dropped the suitcases and ran onto the king size bed. Keely laughed and went over to the dresser and read the paper that was on it. It was a list of activities and attractions to do on the beautiful island.

The day they arrived in Fiji, the newlywed couple didn't do much. They were both jet lagged so they ate some dinner, and tried to stay awake until it was dark.

The next few days were the best days ever. Keely and Phil went horseback riding around the island, right on the sandy beach. Phil had never ridden a horse before, and so Keely was the one helping him get on. He was holding on so tight, that by the time they got off, his hands were bright red and sweaty. They also went scuba diving. The water was so clear; they could see all the tropical and colorful fish. They had bought a camera that was for underwater picture taking, and used it a lot. There was so much beauty to this tiny island. They wanted to try something exotic and new, so Phil suggested surfing. Keely was unsure, but Phil dragged her into it after he was forced to go horseback riding. Phil stood up of the surfboard easily, but Keely was trying to balance herself for the whole time. Keely heard that shopping in Fiji was amazing, so they headed off on the ferry to the biggest island where there was a whole shopping town. Keely went nuts and bought everything; handcrafted jewelry, traditional Fijian dresses, shoes, purses, and even food. Every day they did something new. Four days into the vacation, they went fishing. They wanted to full experience, so they rented a sail boat and fishing rods, and sailed into the clear water. The information package in the hotel said sailing is one of the most popular attractions in Fiji. They were sailing and fishing when Keely's rod started moving. She grabbed on to it and Phil came rushing over. He helped her reel it in. Keely had caught a coral trout. Keely was jumping up and down in delight. The let it go, because Keely didn't want to kill an innocent animal. Their last day in Fiji, Phil and Keely decided to watch the video that everyone had made for them at their wedding.

"Hey bro and, uhhhh, sis…I guess. I'd have to admit…. the wedding- it was pretty cool. You two _are_ perfect for each other…. I just didn't ever want to admit it….well, have a great honeymoon….but don't do anything stupid, if ya know what I mean!" Pim winked three times and laughed. They went through everyone and were hysterical by the end. They had such great family and friends. By 1:00 PM they were at the airport again, this time not so tired. They were both full of energy and happiness. Even though they loved the island and the honeymoon, they were ready to go back home. They couldn't wait to tell everyone how much fun they had and they both wanted to see their gifts. The 16-hour flight didn't seem as long this time, as they landed in Pickford and now were a day behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, the review button wont bite! Click it and review! Please? Lol I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon! They're gonna start doing stuff…. if you know what I mean, **wink wink wink….**


	9. Baby Boom

Keep reviewing! I'm being nice and updating but next time, you should review! I wanna know what everyone thinks of my fic! Now, this chapter is going to go pretty fast, so if you're confused with anything just ask!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months flew by, as Phil and Keely were pretty busy. Via got pregnant and had a boy, who she named Patrick. Keely and Phil opened all of their gifts and sent out thank you cards. Keely's favorite gift was a $350 gift card to the mall. Phil's favorite gift was a laptop, which he had never had before.

About one year after their honeymoon, Keely had made up her mind about something very important and needed to talk to Phil about it.

"Phil, um, can you please come in here?" Keely said nervously. Phil came in, still struggling with his laptop, and sat next to Keely.

"What's wrong Keels?" Phil noticed something was on her mind.

"Well, Phil…it's been a year since our honeymoon, and well, ever since Via had a baby, well, I've been thinking, and well Patrick is just so adorable and Via looked so happy and…" Phil knew what was coming. A small smile crept across his face slowly and before Keely could even finish what she was saying he kissed her and jumped to his feet. "Keels, I want to have a baby too!"

Keely felt a rush of happiness come over her and she jumped into his arms and ran into the kitchen to call Via.

Later that night Keely got into bed ad was ready for anything. A few hours later, Keely was sleeping close to Phil, who was shirtless. He loved to listen to Keely's soft breathing. He couldn't wait until they had their very own child.

Everything that happened felt like a dream to Keely. She couldn't believe that she was going to get a pregnancy test. She couldn't believe what she did the previous night. But when she found out that she was pregnant, not only did she not believe everything, but she couldn't think straight. She ran into the living room where Phil was watching TV and stood in front of the TV, holding the results behind her back.

"Keels, um, I'm trying to watch something…" Still distracted by trying to watch the baseball game. Keely gave in because she couldn't wait to spill the great news to Phil. She sat next to him and started to talk when the phone rang.

"Diffy residence, this is Phil speaking. Yes, oh, no. I am so sorry, Owen. Yeah, you can come over." Phil made a motion silently asking Keely if that was all right. Keely nodded, upset that her news would have to wait, but concerned for whatever happened to Owen. Phil hung up and turned to Keely.

"Owen's wife just passed away, from a heart attack. He's coming over for a few days. Mainly for support." Phil looked like he had a tear in his eye.

Owen stayed for a week and Keely had to put her life on pause to take care of him. He was a wreck. He claimed he forgot his last name. He obviously loved his wife extremely much and this was very sudden. When Owen finally collected himself and went back home, Keely was ready to tell Phil. She wanted to think of a creative way to surprise him. After much planning, she was finally ready to tell Phil. She dragged Phil into her car and drove to her doctor's office.

"Keel? Why are we going to your doctor? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Via has a doctor's appointment here and she wants me to be here. She might be having another child." Keely lied. Phil made a confused face, since Via _just_ had a child. She parked the car and held Phil's hand as she signed in and sat in the waiting room. There were a lot of pregnant women waiting to be seen. Keely wanted Phil to get the idea that Keely was here for her very first baby-checkup. Keely knew she was gaining weight and she looked like she was, but Phil had never said anything.

"Keel, if Via is here, then why are we sitting here not doing anything?" Almost automatically the doctor called them in and Keely took a seat on the examining table. Phil looked so confused and worried as the doctor shut the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. White, and you're Keely, right? The doctor asked Keely a few questions and made another appointment in three months. Phil looked at the doctor like she was from Mars and kept looking back and forth from Keely to the doctor.

"What's going on here?" Phil's face was very pale and he sat down on a chair, staring and Keely, waiting for an answer.

"Phil, honey…WE"RE HAVING A BABY!" Keely waited for a reaction. Phil's eyes got really large and a smile spread from cheek to cheek. Phil ran over to his wife, picked her up and spun her gently around. He grabbed her and kissed her romantically, until he realized the doctor was standing there still. He blushed and started asking questions about everything. Keely decided to visit her mother's house to tell her the news. In the car on the way there, Phil asked, "So Via's not having another baby?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? PLEASE review! I didn't make the **you know what** too detailed…I'm trying to keep this fan fiction good and clean! I will post the next chapter Thursday or Friday since I have Friday off from school.


	10. Spread the News

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! If you have any suggestions on what you would like the next chappie to be, please don't hesitate to say them! And I'm sorry for the delay, so I made this one extra long!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil pulled into Mandy Teslow's small driveway. It felt good to be back on the street where he had so many memories. They walked up to the door, trying to gain more confidence, and knocked three times.

"I don't know if I could do this, Phil. How about we tell your parents first?"

"KEELY! Tell Phil's parents what first?" The overly happy Mandy said. Keely's stomach dropped.

"Uhhh, well, um…" Keely tried finding the right words.

"Come, sit down, tell, me. What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Mom, first, I'm a grown adult. Don't you think it's about time you stopped calling me those names?" Mandy started to say something but realized Keely was right. "Ok, and we have some big news." She looked at Phil and smiled. He took her hand and finished her sentence.

"Keely's having a baby!" Phil said with enthusiasm. Mandy's face went from confused, to surprised, to ecstatic.

"Oh, honey pie! Congratulations! How many months are you? Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl? When did you find out? Oh! I'm going to be a grandma!" Keely's mother went on and on, but they figured it was a better reaction than they thought they would get. Phil and Keely went a few houses down to Phil's parents house to tell them the great news. They rang the doorbell and the chimes played the 'Happy Birthday' tune, since it was Pim's birthday the previous day. Barb came to the door laughing.

"Hey, you two. How've you been? Come on in!" Barb led them into the living room. Phil and Keely sat down on the couch and Barb sat on the armchair.

"Mom, what are you laughing at?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Mandy just called. She claims that you two stopped over there before and told her that Keely was pregnant. I don't believe her. I think she had a little too much to drink." Barb laughed at her own joke.

"Mom…the thing is, well…" Now it was Phil's turn to search for the right words, and Keely's turn to finish the sentence.

"I AM PREGNANT!" Keely blurted out, hoping for a good reaction. Barb's mouth practically dropped to the floor and then she finally threw herself together and actually smiled.

"KEELY! Aw, honey, congratulations!" Then she began to go off on the same rant that Keely's mom went on. Lloyd came in and found out the great news and went to go call Pim at her college.

Phil and Keely decided they would have a party to celebrate the news. It was too short notice to book a restaurant, so Barb offered to have it at the house. Phil and Keely went out to get decorations and food. They went to Pickford's only party store where they bought everything for the perfect party. Nothing revealed the news. They drove back to Phil's old house and started making phone calls to all of their friends and other family that didn't know yet. Everyone they called said yes, so they had to start getting ready.

"Phil! How are we going to tell everyone? I want it to be original, I don't just wanna come out and say, 'I'm pregnant!'" Keely whined. Phil thought it was her hormones acting up, but Keely refused to believe that. After about one hundred compromises of Keely whining and Phil complaining, they figured out a good way to tell everyone. They would play a game of telephone with everyone.

At 6:00 people started to arrive at the Diffy's house. The house looked great, with light pink and light blue ribbons, streamers, plates, cups, everything in that color theme. Barb set up a makeshift bar/buffet and put some music on and people were dancing and having a great time.

"Keel! Hi! Great party! Why are you even having a party? And…are those matern-" Tia was cut off by Keely, who didn't want to answer her questions.

"Tia, I promise, you'll find out everything in a few minutes!" Keely winked at Phil who gave her one of his award-winning smiles. "Now, if I could have everyone's attention! Please, have a seat!" Keely yelled over all the talking and music. She walked over and shut the music off and walked over to hold Phil's hand.

"Now, I know you are all wondering what the news is, and why we're throwing a party. Well, we're going to play telephone to find it out!" Keely giggled and clapped her hands together. Phil helped get everyone into a circle and started the chain.

"Okay, now once you hear the news, don't say it out loud, because you'll ruin it for everyone else!" Phil explained. He leaned over into Owen's ear and lied: "We're having another wedding!" Owen's mouth dropped and quickly whispered into Via's ear, and the news spread around the circle. Keely loved to watch everyone's reactions. By the time it got to the last person, Tia, Keely wanted to just scream it out loud. Seth whispered into Tia's ear, and she jumped up.

"KEELY? OH MY GOSH, KEELY! YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER WEDDING?" Tia screamed in joy. Keely's face had the most confused look on it.

"Um…no…not another, um, wedding…" Keely stared at everyone like they each had five heads. "Phil, what did you tell Owen?" Phil laughed. Keely playfully punched him and smiled at everyone.

"Well, thanks to my wonderful husband, you all think we're having another wedding…but, no, that's not the reason you're all here. I invited everyone, because, I'M HAVING A BABY!" Keely happily said. The whole room became very noisy and people came up to Keely and Phil and went on similar rants like their families did. Keely receive so many hugs and had a hoarse voice by the time everyone left.

"I think that went well!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? Please review!


	11. Its All Worth it in the End

Thanks for the reviews! I really didn't know what to write for this chapter, so it might go by fast.

roxy-sweetie93- You'll find out if it's a boy or a girl in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five months after they had told everyone, Phil and Keely were ready to find out if it was a boy or a girl. The past five months were very hard on both Keely and Phil. Keely kept complaining on how huge she was and how none of her nice clothes fit her, and Phil had to do most of the housework, so basically, their apartment was a mess. Phil drove them both over to Keely's doctor. He was so nervous, that he was going 20 miles per hour and kept breaking every five seconds.

"Phil, honey. Would you like me to drive? I mean, our appointment's at 4:30. At this rate, we'll get there by tomorrow at that time!" Keely joked around.

"Sorry, Keel. I'm just really nervous. Or excited. Or ecstatic. Or-" Phil was cut off by Keely who kissed his lips as they pulled into the parking lot.

Keely signed in and took a seat in the familiar waiting room. She said hello to one of the women who was also five months pregnant that regularly came to the doctor's office. Phil took this rare opportunity of Keely not complaining to close his eyes and take a quick nap. As his eyes shut, he heard a "Keely Diffy?" and knew that it was the doctor. He took a deep breath and walked in with Keely, hand in hand. Keely sat on the examining table and Phil started pacing the floor. The doctor moved her head back and forth, following Phil. She laughed and opened her folder with the results in it. Phil stopped pacing.

"Are…is…. are those the results? Is it a boy? Girl? Is it hot in here or is it just me? I think I need some water…" Phil stuck his head under the sink and water blasted out. Keely shook her head and laughed. The doctor motioned for Phil to come sit with Keely.

"Okay. So you have about four more months of the pregnancy, and the baby is very healthy and is doing great." She took a breath and Phil's eyes got bigger in anticipation. "And he should be born around early May." Phil nodded his head, but Keely had noticed what she had said. She got very excited and hugged Phil.

"Gosh, Keel. I didn't know you liked May so much…" Phil guessed. "I mean, what if he was born in April or…" Phil realized what he just said. "Did I just say…did YOU just say…OH MY GOSH WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" Phil jumped off the table and ran out of the room. Keely heard screaming saying, "We're having a boy!" in the distance. Keely and Dr. White just stared at the door until Phil returned, taking deep breaths.

"Nice reaction, Phil."

In three and a half months, Keely was so huge it didn't look like she could be having only one child. Phil never said anything, because Keely was hormonal enough. Phil and Keely had picked out a name for their soon to be born son. Phil wanted Tyler, but Keely wanted Steven, so they settled on Steven Tyler (A/n- **yeah, I know, from Aerosmith. But I named him that because that's my brother's name!**) Keely had put her job on hold and so Phil was working overtime to support them both and the house was a mess. Keely was watching so many movies and complaining. Phil was glad that this was almost over.

Two weeks later, on May 4th, Keely and Phil were sound asleep, when Keely sprang up from sleeping and moaned.

"Phiiiiiil…Phil get up!" Keely shoved him. He wouldn't budge. "Phil! It's time!" Come on!" He jumped out of bed at those words. He looked confused, but ran and got dressed and got Keely's overnight bag they had packed. Keely didn't have the patience or energy to get changed so she was forced to go in public in her pajamas. She wobbled into the car and Phil went as fast but safe as he could. It was 4 AM and Keely was wheeled into the delivery room. Phil put on a mask and gloves and a hair cap and walked into the room where Keely was moaning in pain. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was sweating. She looked miserable, but they both knew it would all be worth it in the end.

She was listening to the instructions given by the doctor and started pushing and screaming. Phil clenched his teeth together at the sound of this. How could something so precious cause so much pain?

Phil lost feeling in his hand as Keely was squeezing it like there was no tomorrow. He didn't even think about letting go. She was pushing for another ten minutes when Steven was born. He was a beautiful baby; the doctors went to get him cleaned up when Keely moaned again.

"Keel…are you okay?"

"I think…I think there's another one…" Keely took Phil's hand again and a doctor came running over.

"Would you look at that! She's having another child!" The doctor said in amazement. Now _all _of Phil's body went numb. Twins?

Phil and Keely were lying in the bed, each holding a baby. Phil held Steven Tyler, their first born. Keely held an identical baby, who they named Addie Michelle. Keely's hair was now in a neat bun, and she looked much better. She leaned her head on Phil, who felt like the luckiest man alive. The peace and quiet was interrupted when a large group of people was heard talking in the hallway.

"I hate it when people don't think, that maybe, there are people very tired and sleeping!" Keely was referring to herself. Then, the door opened, and the loud, noisy group of people walked in and ran over to the bed and started talking and aw-ing and asking so many questions as to why there were two babies. Phil's parents walked in with Mandy and saw the two babies. Mandy actually passed out. Lloyd helped her as Barb walked over and gave a quick hug to Phil.

"I'm proud of you. You have become so much more responsible the past few months." Barb smiled and hugged Keely gently, since she looked really tired. "Congratulations Keel! They are so cute!" Keely loved the attention, just not right now, as she was sitting in a hospital bed with black bags under her eyes and no makeup on. She just wanted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Yay for Phil and Keely!


	12. Saved The Best for Last

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I think this is the last chapter, so enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

Six Years Later

"Honey, I'm going now, have a great day, and good luck with Steven!" Phil directed Keely's attention to Steven, who was pouring glue all over the countertop. Keely quickly kissed Phil and ran over to Steven.

"Steven, you know you're not allowed to play with glue! And where's your sister? Addie?" Keely ran into Addie's pink princess room to find her quietly playing with her dollhouse. Keely loved how at least one of her children behaved. Keely got the twins' breakfasts ready and asked them to pack their backpacks up.

"Mommy," Addie tugged on Keely's shirt. "I don't wanna go to kindergarten. I wanna stay home with you and stay with you forever!" Addie sniffed and held on to Keely. Keely smiled a little at her daughter and bent down.

"Addie, kindergarten is going to be so much fun! And I bet a girl like you wouldn't want to miss out on all of the fun things you do in kindergarten!" Addie's face lit up and she ran to pack her backpack. Steven was shoveling cereal into his mouth when the phone rang. Keely picked it up only to hear her friend Via.

"Hey Vee, what's new?"

"Nothing much. Just trying to get Emily and Patrick off to school. It's Emily I'm having trouble with. But, anyways, all of the mothers are going to breakfast when the kids are in school, are you coming today?" Keely could hear Emily and Patrick in the background fighting. Via had Emily when she got divorced from her husband and bumped into Owen at the diner where Tia worked. They got married and had Emily. Now, it was the diner where all of the mothers came every Monday for breakfast during the school year.

"Uh, yeah Vee, I'm coming. I can see you have to get back to your kids, I'll meet you at the diner, talk to you later!" Keely hung up and put the bowls in the dishwasher. "Addie, Steven! Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes mommy!" they said in unison. They both ran to put their backpacks on. Addie had a pink Barbie backpack. Barbie was dressed up like a princess. Steven had a blue dinosaur backpack. Keely got the digital camera and took pictures of her two beautiful children.

"Okay, time to go to the bus stop! Do you have everything on your supply lists?" Keely led them out of their front door into the beautiful neighborhood that they moved into. One year after the twins were born, Phil and Keely realized that heir apartment was too small for four people, said goodbye to the place that had so many memories, and moved into a development where the houses were mini-mansions. The bus stop was just a few houses down, and there Addie and Steven played with their friends while waiting for the bus.

As the bus pulled up, Addie and Steven hugged Keely, and Steven walked onto the bus but Addie stayed where she was.

"Mommy, can I feel the baby one more time?" Addie put her hand on Keely's stomach and squealed in delight. "I felt the baby! The baby moved! Bye mommy! Bye baby!" She ran onto the bus and sat in the front seat with Steven. The bus pulled away and Keely waved goodbye. She got in her car and drove to the diner, where she would meet up with all of the mothers, and her friends from high school.

"Hey everyone!" Keely took her usual seat at the round table. They all ordered their breakfasts and talked about everything. Keely loved Mondays at her favorite diner.

At 3:30 Addie and Steven came home and told Keely about their first day of school. Steven made a project that had colors and names of them and the alphabet. He also brought home a whole sandbox in his shoes.

"I loved kindergarten mommy, but I wish I could stay with you too." Addie confessed. Keely laughed and kissed the top of Addie's head.

At 5:45 Phil came home and the twin ran to him. He picked both of them up as they explained what happened at school. Keely was cooking dinner as they talked. Keely just couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such a beautiful, healthy family who loved each other very much. And she was sure that she was ready to add another member to their family, especially since her water broke and had another baby that very night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it has been so wonderful to write this fan fiction! I loved all the reviews! I might write a sequel, so watch for that to come! And I know I don't like when authors leave people hanging, so just to let everyone know, Keely had a girl, who she named Kirsten Anne. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
